starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga é um jogo anunciado pela LucasArts em 25 de Maio de 2007 na Celebration IV. É baseado na linha de brinquedos LEGO tematizada em Star Wars, e é a combinação dos jogos muito bem-sucedidos LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game e LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. O jogo foi lançado para Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii e Nintendo DS em 6 de Novembro de 2007. Uma versão para PC foi lançada em 13 de Outubro de 2009. Descrição The Complete Saga deu um olhar humorado aos filmes da Trilogia Prequela e da Trilogia Original. O jogo foi desenvolvido por Traveller's Tales, que foi o mesmo responsável pelos outros jogos da série. A LucasArts publicou o jogo como fez com LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Contém as fases e os personagens dos dois primeiros jogos, mas tem conteúdo adicional para as fases. Um total de 160 personagens estão disponíveis, bem como fases adicionais e expandidas. Os produtores também incluíram o personagem Indiana Jones como jogável, já que Harrison Ford interpreta Indiana Jones, e também Han Solo. O jogo não se aprofunda demais na trama da saga, em vez disso, apresenta um resumo com algum foco em eventos importantes, mas com um tom cômico. Por exemplo, quando Luke Skywalker recebe o sabre de luz de seu pai do Ben Kenobi, ele acidentalmente corta a cabeça do C-3PO. Os personagens também não falam, somente fazem grunhidos e vocalizações. As vezes isso é usado para ter uma vantagem cômica, como quando Darth Vader revela sua verdadeira identidade para seu filho (ao invés de falar "Não, eu sou seu pai", ele segura uma foto dele com Padmé durante o Episódio III), e em vez da Princess Leia suplicar com Moff Tarkin para não destruir Alderaan, ela simplesmente balança suas mãos no ar enquanto vocaliza algo como "blah blah blah". thumb|250px|Alguns personagens do jogo. As fases originalmente encontradas em LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game possuem conteúdo similar aos de LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy tais como os Power Bricks e os veículos. Novas funcionalidades de jogo incluem poderes da Força aprimorados, novos power-ups e um novo modo Challenge. A fase de perseguição de Speeder, originalmente removido do primeiro jogo, é uma fase que pode ser jogada, bem como Zam Wesell.LucasArts.com Game Info Grande parte do jogo gira em torno de coletar "studs", pequenas peças LEGO que são usados como moeda no jogo. Além disto, as versões para Playstation 3 e Xbox 360 incluem jogo online cooperativo, permitindo que dois jogadores em diferentes consoles joguem, e um único console cooperativo também é suportado. A versão de Playstation 3 suporta resolução de 1080i. A versão para Wii não tem a opção online e saída de Alta Definição, mas usa as capacidades de detecção de movimento do console para conduzir veículos e atacar. Por exemplo, para atacar como um Jedi, o jogador pode balançar o controle de forma muito parecida como o personagem faria no jogo. No Wii, o jogo é graficamente idêntico ao jogo original e a sua sequela que apareceu no Playstation 2 e Xbox. Mas no Playstation 3 e Xbox 360, o jogo têm muitas melhorias na nuance gráfica, tais como a profundidade de campo, florescência, colisão de mapeamento, maior resolução de textura e modelos mais detalhados. Por exemplo, as pernas das minifiguras eram quadradas nos dois primeiros jogos, enquanto que em "The Complete Saga" os seus interiores são totalmente modelados. No entanto, não houve atualizações para a quantidade de coisas na tela. A cena da Batalha nas Grandes Planícies de Naboo, por exemplo, é desprovido de muitos objetos, fazendo com que a cena pareça bastante simples. No jogo original LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, a música para o Episódio III ainda não estava disponível e assim as fases do Episódio III tiveram que usar as músicas dos outros 5 episódios. Isso foi concertado para o The Complete Saga, assim agora a música correta é ouvida. No entanto, isto só se aplica na música do jogo. A música durante as cenas permanecem as mesmas. Por exemplo, a chegada de Obi-Wan Kenobi em Utapau para enfrentar o General Grievous usa a música da Batalha de Endor. Fases thumb|250px|left|Screenshot do jogo. Existem 36 fases no jogo, muitos dos quais são os mesmos encontrados nos jogos originais. Uma fase envolvendo a busca pela caçadora de recompensas Zam Wessel foi adicionada (isto foi uma fase excluída de LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game), além de uma fase secreta mostrando Anakin Skywalker destruindo a Nave de Controle Droid (embora que ainda não faça parte das fases do Episódio I). O jogo começa na negociação da Federação do Comércio envolvendo Obi-Wan Kenobi e Qui-Gon Jinn em [[Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma|''Star Wars'' Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma]] e vai até a batalha espacial acima de Endor no [[Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi]], no entanto, ele só cobre os eventos vistos nos filmes (como por exemplo, os eventos de The Clone Wars não são representados). A fase "Gunship Cavalry" foi redesenhada para incentivar a jogabilidade de veículo de LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, enquanto que em "Mos Espa Pod Race" foi mudada para uma pista longa, ao invés do design segmentado do jogo original (que pode ser jogado como uma Fase Bônus). Estas fases bônus e 10 missões adicionais de Caçadores de Recompensa adicionaram novos desafios para a Trilogia Prequela. Também, as fases dos episódios I a III foram redesenhadas de modo que os personagens devem construir, utilizar veículos, usar capacetes e obter acesso a áreas dos caçadores de recompensas, numa medida que alguns segredos da Trilogia Prequela foram alterados de modo que você precisaria ter jogado a Trilogia Original para acessa-los. Um exemplo é a porta Stormtrooper em Ruína do Jedi, encontrada nas fases do Episódio III, e no quinto capítulo do Episódio I, onde o jogador pode usar um veículo pequeno para ajudar a fazer a viagem através dos hangares mais curtos. Personagens dos três primeiros episódios são capazes de evitar ser atingido por tiros de blaster e têm seu próprio movimento de ataque próximo especial (como a habilidade de arrancar braços de Chewbacca). Novos movimentos Jedi da Força foram incluídos, bem como a habilidade de girar o capacete dos Stormtrooper. Os blocos vermelhos (Red Power Bricks) do LEGO Star Wars II que desbloqueiam diferentes opções extras, como a invencibilidade e o detector de minikit, foram adicionados as fases da Trilogia Prequela. Personagens right|thumb|86px|Zam Wesell. Abaixo está uma lista dos personagens disponíveis para serem usados pelo jogadores. Alguns são desbloqueados no Story Mode, outros devem ser comprados. O jogo permite que você crie seus próprios personagens, usando partes de outros personagens. Personagens do Story Mode *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi (como Padawan, Cavaleiro Jedi, Ben Kenobi, e fantasma) *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Rainha Amidala *Capitão Panás *Padmé Amidala (na roupa de batalha, Tatooine disfarçada de camponesa, vestuário de Geonosis, e vestuário de garras de Geonosis) *Anakin Skywalker (como garoto, Padawan, Cavaleiro Jedi, Darth Vader, e fantasma) *R2-D2 *R4-P17 *C-3PO *Mace Windu (também em roupas do Episódio III) *Yoda *Supremo Chanceller Palpatine (também como Imperador Palpatine) *Comandante Cody *Chewbacca *Princesa Leia (como Princesa, roupas de Hoth, roupas de Bespin, Boushh, escrava, Endor) *Capitão Antilles *Rebelde *Luke Skywalker (como fazendeiro de Tatooine, Stormtrooper, Piloto Rebelde, Dagobah, Bespin, Cavaleiro Jedi, Endor e Hoth) *Han Solo (como Tatooine, Stormtrooper, Hoth, Endor e Hoth) *Lando Calrissian (também como Guarda do Palácio) *Wicket Personagens comprados *Droide de energia GNK *Droide trabalhador série PK *Battle droid (como infantaria, segurança, comandante e tropa de Geonosis) *Droideka *Rugor Nass *Capitão Roos Tarpals *Guarda de Naboo *Watto *Pit droid , um dos muitos tipos de personagens]] *Darth Maul *Zam Wesell *Taun We *Lama Su *Dexter Jettster *Tropa de Geonosis *Super Droid de Batalha *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Kit Fisto *Aayla Secura *Shaak Ti *Luminara Unduli *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (como criança e como Caçador de Recompensas) *Tropas Clone *IG-100 MagnaGuard *Conde Dookan *Grievous *Wookiee *Stormtrooper (como Sandtrooper, Snowtrooper e Trooper da praia *Oficial do império *Tropa Rebelde (como Rebelde, Hoth e Piloto) *Jawa *Tusken Raider *Garindan *Greedo *Piloto de TIE Fighter *Imperial shuttle Pilot *Beach trooper *Death Star trooper *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Bespin Wing Guard *Lobot *Ugnaught *Gamorrean *Palace Guard *Skiff guard *Bib Fortuna *Bossk *Imperador Palpatine *Guarda Imperial Vermelha * Ackbar *R2-Q5 *4-LOM *IG-88 *Dengar *Indiana JonesGame preview trailer at Gametrailers.com *2 personagens que são customizáveis Veículos Junto com as de personagens, há também as fases de veículos, que pode ser usados navios ou starfighter ao invés de um personagem. Isso não deve ser confundido com os veículos nas fases, que os personagens podem usar. Veículos do Story Mode *Anakin Skywalker podracer *Coruscant Anakin's Speeder *Nave da República *Jedi Starfighter do Anakin *Jedi Starfighter do Obi-Wan *X-wing *Y-wing *Snowspeeder *Millennium Falcon Veículos comprados *Podracer do Sebulba *Droid tri-fighter *Vulture Droid *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *TIE Bomber *Shuttle Imperial *Slave I Notas e referências Veja também *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Links externos *Official Site * *LucasArts press release *Press release announcing the game *Lego Star Wars Wii Goes Public * Categoria:Jogos da LucasArts Categoria:LEGO Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 2007